1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to golf swing training devices and, more particularly, to a golf swing training device which includes a ball constructed of a compactable, resilient foam material, the ball including at least one generally flat surface formed along a chord plane angled approximately ten degrees from perpendicular, the generally flat face being covered in either the hook or the loop section of a standard hook and loop fabric, and the opposite part of the hook and loop fabric being affixed to the ball striking face of a selected golf club such that impact of the hook fabric covered face of the golf club with the generally flat face of the ball causes the ball to be releasably retained on the face of the club, thus showing the location of impact between the golf club face and the ball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Golf can be both a supremely enjoyable and a supremely frustrating game, particularly for those persons who have neither the time nor the inclination to play golf often. In order to gain golf skills, thereby gaining enjoyment of the game, it is clear that one must practice his or her swing in order to gain consistency and repeatability of the swing. Traditionally, however, this could only be done on driving ranges or in other locations where the player can hit numerous golf balls with various clubs and not be concerned about where the struck golf balls wind up. Going to driving ranges, however, can be both expensive and time consuming, and therefore there is a need for swing training devices which do not require the actual hitting of golf balls to increase consistency in the player's swing.
There are many different types of swing training devices which are currently found in the art, such as clubs with hinges built into the shafts that will “break down” when the player makes an incorrect swing and devices which include large circular frames which provide visual confirmation of the golf swing plane to encourage development of a repeatable swing. These devices encourage development of the proper club swing and proper physical positions during the swing. However, very few, if any, of the currently available swing training devices address the other significant problem with most golfers' swings, and that is the location of the impact of the club with the golf ball on the club face. A golfer may have the prettiest swing ever seen, but if he or she cannot consistently have the club face impact the ball in the center of the club face, it is highly unlikely that he or she will ever develop into a good golfer. There is therefore a need for a swing training device which will permit the golfer to develop consistency in the location of the impact between the club face and the golf ball.
One of the other significant disadvantages with the majority of golf swing training devices currently available is that they can only be used in environmental conditions which are also conducive for actually playing golf. Specifically, the vast majority of swing training devices cannot be used indoors or in inclement weather and therefore there is a need for a golf swing training device which may be safely used indoors to provide year-round swing training and provide at least some of the thrill of actually hitting a golf ball even when weather and/or circumstances do not permit the actual playing of a round of golf.
Several golf swing training devices have been proposed in the prior art, including Louderback, U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,447, and Hesidence, U.S. Pat. No. 3,401,941, each of which disclose training golf balls adapted to be retained on the club head face after impact. Each of the prior art devices, however, include inherent disadvantages which do not provide accurate or beneficial swing training results. Specifically, Hesidence discloses a training ball having an additional outwardly-extending plastic plate mounted on the training ball. Clearly, were the club head face to impact the plate at an offset angle, the force of the impact would be likely to break or damage the outwardly-extending plate, and successive impacts would almost certainly cause pieces of the plate to fly off of the plate, thus substantially increasing the chance for impact injuries resulting from flying pieces of the broken plate. Louderback, on the other hand, includes no such plate but instead utilizes a standard round ball which, when impacted by the golf club face, allegedly will be retained on the golf club face due to the interaction of the hook and loop fasteners between the golf club face and the practice ball. However, in actual use, it has been found that the practice ball of Louderback does not include sufficient club face impact surface area to properly retain the practice ball on the golf club face and therefore the practice ball will often fly off of the golf club face after impact which can result in the practice ball flying off and impacting unintentional targets thus causing damage to other objects or people. There is therefore a need for an improved golf swing training device which utilizes a practice ball and which will retain the practice ball on the golf club face after impact almost every time the golf club face properly impacts the practice ball.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a golf swing training device which will assist a golfer in developing an improved and more consistent swing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a golf swing training device which includes a training ball having two generally flat chord plane faces each extending approximately ten degrees from vertical generally perpendicular with the diameter of the training ball, with each of the generally flat faces being covered in a hook and loop material which, when impacted by a club head having a similar hook and loop fastener material mounted thereon, will result in the training ball sticking to the face of the golf club post-impact.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a golf swing training device which will immediately display for the user the precise location at which the impact between the club head face and the training ball occurred due to the training ball being retained on the club head face.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a golf swing training device which is usable indoors due to the relatively light weight of the training ball and the fact that a very high percentage of club head face to training ball impacts result in the training ball being retained on the club head face.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a golf swing training device which can be used with the golfer's normal golf clubs, thus permitting the golfer to hone his or her swing with the actual clubs he or she will be using on the golf course.
Finally, an object of the present invention is to provide a golf swing training device which is relatively simple and economical to manufacture and is safe, effective and efficient in use.